Blood red rubies and icy purple amethysts
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: Captured during a blood drinking session Kaname Kuran a vampire and trueblood and Zero Kiriyu a hunter and ex-human are now in the hands of their worst enemies, Will this new situation make them allies or will they kill each other first. Ying Yang trio
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Zero drinks Kaname's blood but before Shiki (Rido) and Ichijo return to school and Kaname returns Yuki to her trueblood self This story contains blood, gore and** **Shounen Ai So if any of these aren't your thing then I suggest than you leave now. For all others rate and review. Vampire Knight and all thing relating belong to Matsuri ****Hino****.**

**Kidnapped **

"Arrgggh" screamed Zero Kiriyu bulking over as his vampiric side began to emerge in the from of his blood lust. _Good thing I'm in the Chairman's private apartments_ thought Zero who had come to the Chairman's private rooms to look for a book he had left there earlier in the week.

"Arrgggh" screamed Zero again as he began to feel his fangs protrude through his lips. _I need to suppress this at least until tomorrow_ Zero thought, spying the bathroom Zero had an idea. _Perhaps cold water will work like last time._

Striping to his waist Zero stepped into the shower block and turned the cold tap to full blast.

"Ahhh" said Zero sighing as he felt the bloodlust within him receded and his fangs return to were ever they were when he wasn't in the grip of his need for blood. Zero shrunk down to the tiled base of the shower and leaned back all ready full of a new batch of self loathing for what he was going to have to do.

**Meanwhile in the Moon dormitory**

Kaname Kuran rubbed the right side of his neck, were he had allowed Zero to bite him a few weeks earlier. _He must have been further along then even I thought_ was Kaname's hypothesis when he had sensed the blood lust from the younger vampire a few moments earlier. Sighing Kaname went and stood by his rooms large window that over looked the entire Cross Academy grounds spotting the familiar sight of Yuki Cross room in the Day Class girls dormitory widow he reminded himself _It was all for Yuki_

**The next evening**

Yuki was having as much control over the fans of the night class as usual

"Please" she begged "return to your dorms this instance" no such luck they were still there. Yuki looked over to see if her partner Zero was doing any better. He was. Zero was in front of an entire side of screaming Day Class girls as well as a few guys, but non dared take one step in front of hunter since disobedience would earn them a look that could re freeze the polar icecaps.

Yuki sighed to herself wishing she had that sort of gift herself when she felt her body being pushed down. He momentary laps of contraction had cost her.

"Yuki are you all right?" asked a familiar voice right by her ear, looking up Yuki found herself lost in a pair of deep blood red eyes.

"Uh senior Kaname…I" stammered Yuki unsure of what to say to the trueblood vampire after the confession of his feelings towards her a few nights ago

"I'll see you later Yuki" said Kaname smiling as he walked to join the rest of the night class.

Zero had turned away as soon as he had seen the trueblood make a beeline for Yuki yet his vampiric hearing allowed him to the entire exchange as well as the increase in Yuki's heart rate when the older Vampire had come near her. Zero suddenly heard what sounded like Kaname's sickly sweet voice in his head. _Come to me._ Zero shock his head trying to remove all traces but the message was loud and clear _you need my blood_.

**After the Night Classes have ended**

Zero muttered darkly to himself as he made is way to Kanme's window ledge not intrested to have any more retorts thrown at him by an of the Night Class brats. Finally reaching the ledge Zero wasn't surprised to find the window leading into the turebloods private rooms open, nor was he was surprised to find the trueblood privately waiting for him.

"Kiriyu" said Kaname unfazed but still annoyed that the hunter was within ten feet of him

"Lets get this over with" said Kaname as he move his shirt collar to run a nail across his throat to entices the starving vampire. This time round Zero need no second biding, he was anger and upset and need an outlet what better then to bring pain to his worst enemy.

Kaname was caught over guard when Zero suddenly launched himself at him so he found him self unable to mask the pain when he felt Zero's sharp fangs bite down on his neck hard.

"Kiriyu!" he warned the other vampire smile at the knowledge that he was brining Kaname pain, but Zero just bit Kaname's neck even harder in response Kaname grip Zeros arms hard enough to snap the bone but since Zero was still in his blood lust sate it had next to no effect. However Kanmae found that as Zero's original thirst was nearly satisfied the hunter was taking his time and was starting to gently take Kaname's blood rather gulp it down as he had done previously unsre wether the hunter was doing this consciously or not Kaname found himself closing eyes and quietly enjoying the sensations that the hunter was giving him

Suddenly a sent caught both caught vampires senses and brought them back to their senses

"Knock out gas" they both cried as smoke began to fill the room. Both Vampires sense the four attackers before they heard the window brake signifying their entrance.

Looking over the two boys nearly burst out laughing all four of the attackers were males dressed in black from head to foot with two of them un armed with one carrying a baton and the other had a long sword attached to the waist.

"Fools" roared Kaname making his way toward the black clad attackers "Do you honestly think that you can just attack a…" suddenly Kaname felt very dizzy. _Shit_ Kaname thought _by having Zero take my blood I've become more susceptible to the gas_. The attackers must have noticed this as well since the began to close in on the two boys an unarmed and the one with the batton going towards Kaname and the other unarmed and the one carrying the sword going towards Zero.

Since his hunger had been removed by the taking of Kaname's blood the gas wasn't having the effect on Zero that it should of had if he were still hungry or human, never the less the gas was causing his vision to become wonky and impaired.

"Damn it" he yelled as the unarmed attacker began throwing punches his way, Zero dodged them easily enough but his vision was becoming worker by the minute which would lead to his attacker having the upper hand.

The same tactic was being used on Kaname with greater effect since the lost of blood coupled with his susceptibility to the gas made his movements slow and dampened his senses which made him a really easy target.

"Urrh" groaned Kaname when he felt the baton of his other attacker strike him firmly on the head, taking him down for the count.

Out of the corner of his eye Zero had seen Kaname get taken down, turning to see what had happen to Kaname cost him dearly as he felt a seething pain run diagonally down his back, not unlike when he used his Bloody Rose gun on him self, the sword of his other attacker had been anti-vampiric as Zero bulked he felt a blunt interment strike the back of his head before everything went black.

**Tbc**

**Review and all things shall become clearer **

**Kaname: What the hell are you taking about?**

**Zero: Yearh!**

**Mahjonggmania: I mean that if people review I'll put up the next chapter**

**Kaname and Zero: Oh!**

**Mahjonggmania: Now be good boys and get me a Coke and a bag of Doritos or no lemon scenes for you**

**Kanme and Zero: Yes Mistress **

**Mahjonggmaina: Evil laugh  
**


	2. He isn't that cruel

**Mahjonggmania: mmufff **

**Zero: What?!**

**Kanamae: She is trying to talk with a mouth full of Doritos and Coke, I suggest you swallow before you try to talk**

**Mahjonggmania :*swallow * what I was trying to say earlier was that the T rating of this story and me the author (duh!) are going to lead to the boys getting intimate but not that intimate well I I'm not writing it . If you what to read full blown intimacy I suggest the Great Blackened Wing's Crimson Door and other KanameXZero stories, There is a list on her My Vampire Heart hompage . Now that is out of the way let us continue**

**Kaname: Always make sure to chew your food well before swallowing. 10 times each side should be enough**

**Zero: What are you, Hi-5 or something?**

**Kaname:…….**

**Mahjonggmania: *evil glare at Kaname and Zero* Now if there are no more interruptions let us begin chapter 2 of Blood red rubies and icy purple amethysts and stay tunned for special announcements after the chapter. **

**He isn't that cruel**

Zero's head hurt. No correction Zero's head felt like a tone of bricks had fallen on it with every single brick hitting the exact same place. He opened his eyes hoping to learn how his head had come to pound so badly. I didn't if anything it made it worse since Zero's vision was blurry making him feel more disorientated, closing his eyes Zero moved his body in to what he believed was a siting position which hurt even more before he remembered he had been stuck across the back of the head. He moved his head down only to find that his chin hit cold metal. He had a collar around his neck, just like an animal. Gritting his teeth he began to strike his fingers through his fine silver hair. At the base of his neck Zero fingers meet something hard and rough as well as smooth and sticky brining his fingers up to his nose he smelt a an all too familiar scent, blood and that was all it took for Zero to recall what had taken place at what he assumed was the pervious evening.

Him taking blood from Kaname pale neck Kaname swooning in his arms as he took blood, Zero shook his head hoping that train of thought was due to his blood loss and nothing else.

Starting over Zero remembered being attacked with Kaname in the vampire's dorm room with knock out gas and fighting four black clothed assailants while trying to fend of the affects of the gas before seeing the ture-blood go down before being hit over the head with an anti vampiric weapon since there was still fresh blood coming from were the weapon had impacted. Zero looked down at him self and his vision began to clear his other sense started to return as well

_Who aside from hunters and people associated with hunters would have anti vampiric weapons? _Zero asked himself and more importantly _where am I? and just where is that damn trueblood?._ Even though Zero had seen Kaname get knocked out he wouldn't put it past the older vampire to be enjoying a cup of tea and laughing seeing him in his current state maybe, no even the great Night Class leader couldn't be that cruel. Either way Zero really wanted to attack someone or something right now but as his vision had once again become twenty twenty his surroundings contained nothing that could help since the entire area contained nothing but him and stone after stone of a black ingenuus rock perfectly rounded with cement in between with only one door that was exactly the same colour as the stone a just as heavy. There wasn't even a lose stone for Zero to smack back into place.

Zero suddenly became aware familiar presence. It couldn't be. Zero heard the door being to scrape across the floor and he was suddenly meet with his own face._ Ichriu _

'Hello big brother"

.∞.

Kanme was awake and he was pisesd not only did he have a massive headache but he was chained at both the wrists and ankles but there was collar around his neck, he had be chained up like an animal. But what pissed the true-blood off the most was that in his current in his current conditon he was the equivalnet of a level C which ment that his captors had the upper was no doubt that this was all because of him, there is no one who would go after some ex human hunter even if he was the last member of the Kiryu clan and just pick up the highst ranked vampire in vampire socity as an after thought.

Kaname wonderd if Zero had orchestrated this whole thing to bring him grief. No Zero wasn't that cruel. There was no way in hell that he was in this predicament because of Zero. _Zero_. Just thinking the hunters name made Kaname blushed thinking of how he had swooned in the hunters arms. Kaname shocked his head that was just something his body had done because he was experiencing something so physically pleasing for the first time. That was all it was and that was all it was ever going to be.

Kaname's dulled vampire senses became live with anger and hatred. Only one thought crossed his mind, _enemy._ H e managed to gauge that the enemy was in fact two or what felt like two. Both were familiar one was friendly yet weak the other was hostile and strong.

Being a true-blood with all the knowledge of what power true-bloods possessed. Kaname knew in an instant what this enemy was and more importantly who the enemy was. Essentially true-bloods had all vampire powers but they could specialise, like his father who had specialised in changing matter right down to the cellular level or this vampire who had perfected the skill of taking control of lower ranked Vampires to the point that his entire conciseness could inhabit anther vampires body with out hassles from the body's true consciousness and there was only one vampire Kaname knew of that had that skill and he and Kaname weren't on the best of terms even though they were family. Rido Kuran

Kaname felt the vampires come closer to his position and open the door to his cell. Standing before his was his classmate Senri Shiki with two major differences. His noble vampire aura had become like Kaname's own true- blood one and his one of his usually light blue eyes was now blood ruby red just like Kaname's own. Rido's tell tale eye's the one thing he couldn't hide. Senri smile or Rido was making Senri's body smile.

"Hello my little nephew, I have missed you so much"

**TBC**

**Zero: Special announcement number 1**

**Mahjonggmania: You may have noticed the words first part of the Ying Yang trilogy in the summary for Blood red rubies and icy purple amethysts that is because I have two sequels planned for Blood red rubies and icy purple amethysts. All three will be named to associate with two related differences between our two male leads, for example this title is about the differences in eye colour between Zero and Kaname, so if you like this story then jump for joy cause you're gone get more and all stories will have before and after commentaries with Zero , Kaname and myself which you all seem to love.**

**Kaname: special announcement number 2**

**Mahjonggmania: aside from the sequels, I'm also planing a one shot that involves Kaname and Zero's father as well as anther multiple chapter story called The Little Vampire. Whisper *If you can figure out the inspiration for it before I publish it then you win a bag of cyber cockies as well as bullet to the brain so you don't talk* and I sure there will be the odd one shot from time to time**

**Kaname and Zero……. **

**Yuki: Special announcement 3**

**Mahjonggmania: the position of Blood red rubies and icy purple amethysts Beta Reader is still waiting to be filled so if you what the job or if you know someone who does then send me an email and…Yuki what are you doing here?!**

**Yuki: I'm here to voice my opposition to not being in the first few chapters of this story. Since I'm the heroine I should be in the first few chapters of all VK fan fictions**

**Zero: Uh Yuki not when Character A and B are Zero and Kaname**

**Kaname: Yes or Kaname and Zero**

**Mahjonggmania: They have a point Yuki in fact there are some VK fan fictions that you don't appear at all and their not just the Zero and Kaname or Kaname and Zero one's**

**Yuki: Then it appears that I have a new mission**

**Mahjonggmania: Even thought I know I am going to regret this, what is your new mission Yuki?**

**Yuki: My Mission is to find and kill all Vampire Knight fan fiction authors that have chosen to make me take a back seat or chosen to ignore me all together and I'm going to start with you Mahjonggmania!**

**Mahjonggmania: Oh dear. Yuki can't we talk about this? (Yuki removes Artemis from its holder) I guess not, see you all later if I live that long (Yuki takes a fighting stance) *Yike*s Zero and Kaname you guys are going to have to finish up for me okay. Now I've got to run before Yuki does something I regret**

**Kaname: So you want to go grab some coffee?**

**Zero: I'm a little hungry how about lunch instead?**

**Mahjonggmania: Will you guys stop discussing your date plans and do what I asked **

**Zero: You do know that Artemis is anti- vampire weapon don't you**

**Kaname: meaning that it shouldn't be able to hurt you since you are human**

**Mahjonggmania: (Stops) you know I had completely forgotten about that**

**Zero: but knowing Yuki, she would still find away to kill you **

**Kaname: Yes that's true**

**Mahjonggmania: You had to say that after I stoped didn't you? (Kaname and Zero give evil smiles) **

**Mahjonggmania: I hate you both now finish up properly or I will come back as a ghost and kill you both in the story and in the commentary room**

**Zero: Fine if Mahjonggmania still doesn't have a beta by chapter 3 then drastic measures will have to be taken so can someone please email Mahjonggmania on how to let all Beta readers know that this story is in need of a Beta reader**

**Kaname: Remember this story is being written for you enjoyment, since it certainly isn't being written for ours so it's up to you to help find someone that can make this story and possiblebly all that follow the most enjoyable things you ever read in your life**

**Zero: That's a steep claim even for you**

**Kaname: Your right, but now I'm too hungry to care so how about that lunch date? Japanese?**

**Zero: Yeah I'm really in the mood for salty Ramen**

**Mahjonggmaina: (still being chased by an Artemis wielding Yuki) Mummy! **


	3. He has the same problem

**Mahjonggmania: I'm back, I managed to subdue Yuki by forcing Artemis from her grasp which enabled me to wrestle her to the ground without causing serious injury to either her or me**

**Zero: I thought that it was the psychiatric nurses that were the ones that subdued her? **

**Mahjongmania: For someone on who left a damsel in distress to go have Raman you ask a lot of questions don't you?**

**Kaname: Anyway being the star took it's toll on Yuki which is why she attacked Mahjonggmania, but her doctors say she's doing fine and should be able to function normally in society with in few months, uh is someone going to tell them about our after chapter commentary?**

**Mahjonggmaina: Since the last after chapter commentary was so long I promise on the lives of these two (points to Zero and Kaname) that being and end chapter commentary will be sort and sweat. This chapter end commentary will consist of minor topic of my resources for this story and my major topic or releases, now sit back and enjoy Blood red rubies and icy purple amethyst chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction is based on anther work of fiction, **_**Vampire Knight**_** by Matsuri ****Hino**** and is no way associated with **_**Vampire Knight**_** or Matsuri Hino**

**A/N I am going through a transition period right now which is going to lead to longer time periods between updates the good news is that once I get into a routine I should be able update more regularly. So just bear with me please.**

**A/N a big shout goes to miarath for accepting to be Blood red and icy purple Beta reader and also thanks to those who replied to my beta e-mail's (you know who you are) rather that just leaving it unanswered. **

Yuki surveyed Kaname's room for the million time that night since the alarm of the true-blood disappearance had been raised to see if there was some clue that the all vampires in Kaname's close circle may have missed.

Yuki collapsed to the ground frustrated and tried, where was Kaname? And where was Zero who had been conspicuous by his absence this whole time?

In the door way to the dorm leaders room Chairman Cross found himself stoped by assistant dorm leader Takuma Ichijo

"You've probably realised that Kiriyu has been taking Kaname's blood" Cross nodded.

"Well we believe that Kiriyu was here when the attack on Kaname took place."

"How do you know that?"

"Kiriyu's scent is all over this room"

Cross sighed " I thought that Kaname's disappearance and Kiriyu absence were linked" Cross turned to Takuma ".Do you think that the one's that took Kaname possibly took Kiriyu?"

Takuma lowered his head. "It's possibly."

Cross looked over to his daughter, who looked like she would break down at any moment. "How am I going to break the news to Yuki?"

Kaname was livid. Shiki was one of few members in the night class that was part of his cohort and he was also Kaname's cousin, though Kaname himself did not openly acknowledged it unsure how the others would treat the younger vampire if they knew he was linked to the true-blood in such a way.

But years of having to live directly under the thumb of the council had taught him to keep a poker face at all times. _Never let the enemy know what they are really doing to you _was the code he lived by

It was surprisingly easy not just because it was second nature to him, but also because despite wearing the face of a trusted ally a truly hated devil lucked just under the surface.

"What do you want dear uncle?" asked Kaname not even trying to hide the venom in his voice

Shiki just smiled again and Kaname silently cursed himself knowing that he had played into his uncle's hands "I am glad to see that you haven't lost your fiery spirit Kaname" said Shiki bending down to come eyelevel with the chained true-blood

"You're a lot like your father in that respect," said Shiki cupping his chin, still smiling

"But having been on the receiving end of your endearing attitude I have to say that you're more like me than my brother"

Kaname's eyes went wide with shock before he quickly shut them, remembering where he was.

"I'm nothing like you!" he yelled

"You know Kaname-kun deep down, that you and I are more alike than your willing to admit" said Shiki, who was now standing menacingly over the chained true-blood.

Zero was livid he was feeling sick with his wounds refusing to heal and he was at his younger brothers mercy. The younger brother, who had betrayed Zero and his parents with the help of a true-blooded vampire.

"So you're the one behind this Ichiru, I thought you wanted to exact your revenge on me with your own hands"

Ichiru raised his hand and slapped his brother hard across the face.

"Don't worry Onee-chan I will have my revenge and by my own hands, you can be assured of that"

"You see Kaname" began Shiki, "We were both raised to be the head of the Kuran clan and to for-fill that role we have been forced to develop certain characterises"

Kaname who was sill trying to digest his uncle/cousin's previous statement said nothing.

"We must be perfection itself at all times," continued Rido, "and our powers must not be bound by limitations. We have to be unfeeling killing machines even if we are among those we consider allies. But most importantly we must have hearts that are impregnable to the emotions that enslave lesser vampires and humans alike." Shiki paused

"Of course your father never had those traits and that is why his time as the leader of the Kuran clan was so flawed"

"He wouldn't have to become the leader of our clan if you hadn't tried to take his wife and my mother as your own." Kaname hissed.

Shiki smiled wistfully "Yes Juuri really was beautiful, but she remained loyal to your father to the very end and even supported his dream of pacifism with the vampire hunters and peaceful coexistence with humans"

"We can exist peaceful with humans Rido, Cross Academy is a," Kanamae began before being cut off by Shiki

"Cross Academy is a nothing more than a façade ," shouted Shiki.

"Cross Academy is a prime example of the next generation of vampires and humans coming together through education."

Shiki laughed and then his lips twisted in to a cruel smirk " Correct me, if I'm wrong Kaname but the day class students have no idea that you and the rest of your little Night Class are vampires. What would happen if they knew that beneath those good looks you were all nothing but monsters, who saw them as nothing more then a food source? Any ideas of a peaceful coexistence would leave their head instantly," Shiki whispered the last part close to Kaname's ear. "Some may even decide to become hunters"

Kaname had become a statute, but Rido knew that it was Kaname's defence mechanism so he continued to push his nephew beyond his breaking point.

"Do you honestly think that something that can work inside a school with rules and regulations can work in the wider world where those rules and regulations can not be imposed? Even if you do command the idea from all vampires you can't be every where at once Kaname. You can't have complete and total control all the time."

"That's why I helped set up the night class, so that my ideals could be pasted on to vampires, who can go where I can not," said Kaname calmly and simply.

"That may be the line you use out in society Kaname but the entire reason for the night class, its very existence is serve as cover as you watch over her undisturbed"

Kaname didn't look fazed but Rido had noticed that as they had talked Kaname hands had turned into fists and right now his nephew's fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"I wouldn't get too upset Kaname," sad Shiki as he bent down to pull the true –blood's hair back so Kaname was forced to look directly into his eyes, "because what I have in store for you will leave you unable to defend yourself or any one you hold dear."

**TBC**

**Onee/onii-chan/nii-chan - Big brother mainly used by small children and girls, Ichiru is using it as from of sarcasm towards Zero and their relationship .**

**Mahjonggmania: I got a review from xXMirinXx that asked why I'm using true-blood rather than pure b-lood to describe Kaname's status. The reason for that is because bar plot I am using the print versions of **_**Vampire Knight**_** that I own and they are not the **_**Shojo Beat or Viz Media**_** versions. My print versions of **_**Vampire Knight**_** is published by **_**Chuang Yi Publishing Pte Ltd **_**and is distributed by **_**Madman Entainment Pty Ltd.**_** So if any one asks me that question again or one like it I will direct to this chapter before killing them mercilessly.**

**Kaname and Zero: …**

**Mahjonggmania: And now for some release date information. Take it away boys!**

**Zero: **_**Madman**_** released **_**Vampire Knight **_**volume 8 on the 10th of February it looks to be on a every four month release cycle so volume 9 should be out on the 10****th**** of June this year. **

**Kaname: **_**Shojo Beat**_** is releasing Vampire**_** Knight**_** volume 7 on August 4.**

**Mahjonggmania: Never have I been so happy to be Australian**

**Zero: **_**Madman**_** is currently releasing **_**Captive Hearts**_** also by Masturi Hino. The second volume was released on the 10****th**** of February and third volume will be released on 10****th**** of March and the fourth on the 10****th**** April.**

**Kaname: **_**Shojo Beat **_**is also releasing **_**Captive Hearts**_** and the fourth volume is set to be released on May 5****th**

**Zero: Look's like it pays to be American too.**

**Mahjonggmania: I haven't read Captive**_** Hearts**_** myself but the main protagonists appear to be a cross between Zero and Kaname and an older Yuki with short hair.**

**Kaname: Masturi Hino third major serialisation, MeruPuri, has not been released by **_**Madman**_** but **_**Shojo Beat **_**has released all four volumes of the series.**

**Mahjonggmania: Haven't read this one either but the main male protagonist alternates between younger and older Kaname look a likes. There is also a Zero look a like with darker hair and I'm sure there is Yuki look alike in there too.**

**Zero: **_**Madman**_** released Matsuri Hino current stand alone **_**Wanted **_**on the 10****th**** July, last year.**

**Kaname: **_**Shojo Beat **_**also released **_**Wanted **_**on the 2****nd**** of September, last year.**

**Mahjonggmania: Now this one I have read and I liked it enough to keep my eyes open for it so that I can put it in my print manga collection rather then have to read it (legally) off the net. The fact that male protagonist could pass for an older Zero, with longer hair and that the female protagonist passes for a young Kaname, with or with out breasts (I might add )might have something do with it. This may be a close as we ever get to Kaname and Zero as a couple after all. **

**Zero: Now I pay to see that, Kaname Kuran with breasts (Zero start laughing and Kaname has become infuriated)**

**Kaname :( Kaname grabs Zero's collar) Say that one more time and I will kill you!**

**Zero: Kaname Kuran with breasts!**

**Kaname: Right that's it you are dead Kiryu! (Zero and Kaname start trading fists)**

**Mahjonggmania: (looks over at the scuffle) with any luck the boys will still be alive by the time the next chapter comes out…Maybe. Anyway the next few commentaries are going to be about differences between**_** Vampire Knight**_** the manga and **_**Vampire Knight**_** the anime with a major focus on the ZXYXK love triangle.**

**Kaname: I'am going to kill you Zero!**

**Mahjonggmania: *sigh* if anyone would like someone to make a guest appearance in the commentaries then let me know. Who knows that may work out better than these two (points to Zero and Kaname). Later guys. **


End file.
